


december

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: Christmas, December - Freeform, F/M, Smut, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut, tiomthee blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:This might be a stupid idea but idk if u know the song December by Ariana grande, I was wondering if u could write ur next fic/blurb/imagine based on the lyrics of the song. There’s one cute part that’s like: merry Christmas here I am boy I’m a present and u know it here I am boy





	december

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

A cheap necklace made with plastic Christmas lights that lit up. You suspected it was from Target, but your friend hadn’t said where she found it. The lights were green, red, orange, white, and blue. Simple, large bulbs. It looked a bit silly at first, but you felt creative and messed with your makeup and hair for a selfie that turned out brilliant. Red Christmas sweater included.

He went absolutely wild. Save that necklace. It wasn’t a request. It would be a few days before you were together for the holidays, and he was impatient.

“Don’t break it, I have plans for it.”

The weather had been unseasonably warm up until the night before. It snowed hard and fast, and when you finally met him at his apartment in New York, you were both covered.

You almost burned your mouth on hot chocolate, but it went down and warmed your entire body with a pleasant security. He took a long, hot bath and then a long, desperately needed nap. Allowing him to sleep well into the late afternoon, you watched some good films and spontaneously made a batch of brownies. He emerged with a yawn, rubbing his eyes.

“I love when you finally get your time-off naps,” you said, kissing his lips lightly. “There are brownies on the counter.”

“Did you save that necklace, love?” His voice was cautious but inquisitive.

“Of course. Why does it fascinate you, may I ask?”

He cleared his throat, smiling and stepping closer. The self care had renewed him. “I just have… a colorful imagination.”

“Paint me a picture?” You dug the necklace from your bag, pulling your hair down around it and fluffing it out. Click. The lights glowed against your face, and he glowed back.

“Trust me?” He turned the bedroom lights off, closed the curtains, and left your phones in the kitchen. Dark, whole and complete, broken only by the colors around your neck.

“Holy shit. I love this.” Trying to process the moment and failing, you allowed him to pull you close. “I feel like a nightlight.”

He found that very funny for some reason but would not explain why. You felt soft and slow, intimate and safe, but the reality of it shifted when he started to remove clothing. Frustrated with his own, he was naked within seconds. He took his time with you, making you squirm and tingle and gasp.

“My imagination does not do the reality of this image any justice at all,” he stated firmly. Your panties hit the floor, and the lights shined alone. “Fuck.”

It was new and fun. Playful.

“Let’s aim higher.” You rolled on top of him and straddled his thighs, tying your hair up and out of your face.

“Oh, she means business,” he said under his breath. You nodded a brief confirmation and lowered your body, pushing the lights aside to take his cock into your mouth to the hilt. “Fuck!”

Humming in response, you bobbed your head a few times, adjusting your body to a comfortable position. He was loud and responsive, wiggling in your grip and moaning profanities that surged your confidence. To make him come now or wait? Having the power was an addiction.

“What do you want, baby?” Why not simply ask?

It took him a minute, gently pushing your head back to come down from the high. It was hard not to feel proud.

“I want you. Please?”

A gentle nod. Of course. It didn’t turn out quite as you had expected, but it was sex you wouldn’t forget. The shadows were constantly changing and dancing, and he looked different at every angle. Pushing to last as long as possible, he was louder than normal. It was just gasoline, light me up. Allowing him to be in control was pleasurable to say the least, considering how much he seemed to enjoy himself. The best part was being the only source of light. In order to see, you had to be close together. Oh, what a shame that was.

His bursts of stamina began to ebb, and you straddled his waist to carry him the rest of the way there. The sounds he made were unholy, and it was easy to let go with that in your ears.

You were both hot, sweating, and out of breath. But he wiggled close anyway, feeling the same strange sense of intense intimacy that you did. There was nothing exceptionally different about this, but it was special somehow anyway. The holiday? You dismissed the idea of questioning it before it sprouted further.

Let it be.


End file.
